1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for orienting projectors in display theaters, and in particular to a system and method for selectively positioning a first projector and a second projector to protect an image through a single projection aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cinema projection systems typically consist of a film projector and a film-handling device to allow film from a film reel to be projected through a port, or projection aperture, in the wall of the projection booth, and onto a viewing screen in a theater auditorium. The introduction of digital projectors, such as those used in the BOEING DIGITAL CINEMA system, may require installation of a second, digital projection system into the projection booth. Since content still exists in celluloid film format as well as digital format, two systems are required to offer all desired content. In many cases, the addition of a second system is complicated or prohibited by lack of space or poor optical alignment to the viewing screen.
In cases where a second film projector is installed, the second film projector can be replaced by a digital projector, but film projector redundancy is lost. If space is available, a new projection aperture can be created in the wall to allow a digital projector to project images onto the theater viewing screen. Many raised booth floors require additional reinforcements to sport the weight and stabilize the new projector. If the new port is off-axis with the screen centerline, image distortion (such as “keystone” distortion) and focusing problems can occur. In many cases, due to room constraints or screen viewing angle, an additional projector system cannot be economically installed, preventing the ability to offer digital and film content on the same screen.
What is needed is a system and method for selectively positioning different projectors to project an image through a single projection aperture. What is also needed is a system and method that is usable with current designs, without additional reinforcements for projector stabilization. What is further needed is a system and method which permits installation of two large projectors in what is many times, a small projection room. The present invention satisfies that need.